1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser output control system for controlling a laser output in response to a command signal from a CNC.
2. Description of the Related Art
In drilling a hole using a CNC laser beam machine, a CNC transfers in advance waveform data, a repetition frequency and the number of times of output (hereinafter collectively referred to as "output data") necessary for executing hole drilling to an output control circuit (waveform control circuit), and then directs beam-on.
Therefore, when it is required to continuously carry out hole drilling under a plurality of machining conditions, the CNC repeatedly transfers the output data and directs beam-on, the same number of times as the number of the plurality of machining conditions in the manner described above.
By the way, in drilling one hole, it is required to carry out three consecutive steps of preliminary machining, main machining, and cleaning machining while changing machining conditions.
In such machining, the CNC transfers output data for preliminary machining and directs beam-on, then transfers output data for main machining and directs beam-on, and finally transfers output data for cleaning machining and directs beam-on. Thus, the transfer of data is carried out for each step of the machining, requiring, in the above example, as many as three times of data transfer in drilling a single hole. Therefore, in total, there is a waste of time amounting to the number of holes x three transfer time periods.